La morsure du chien
by JackB
Summary: Suite de "Arrête de grincer des dents". Spencer arrivera t-il à sauver Morgan des abîmes dans lesquels il se perd ? Slash Morgan/Reid, Lemon et violence.
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous voilà la suite de " Arrête de grincer des dents" une histoire beaucoup plus sombre qui j'espère vous plaira ;)

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**"Le chien est le symbole de la fidélité, mais nous le tenons en laisse. L. Sövény"**

Reid arriva en retard à la réunion du BAU avec son équipe, totalement débraillé et affolé il se confondit en diverse excuses qui ne furent pas toutes audible, tant il marmonnait. Il s'asseya rapidement baissant les yeux pour éviter les regards interrogateur et essaya de comprendre le plus vite possible sur quelle affaire ils allaient travailler.

Ce n'était, bien-sur, pas dans les habitudes du jeune docteur de l'équipe d'arriver en retard et quand bien même il avait pu avoir une panne d'oreiller, la vrai question c'était plutôt ce qui l'avait provoquer. Chaque membre s'interrogea, Reid avait les yeux rougit, des cernes, la mine fatiguer et terne, on aurait soit dit qu'il était en dépression, soit qu'il avait trop fait la fête la vielle que ce soit en alcool ou en plaisir charnel, mais là n'était encore une fois pas dans les habitudes connues de l'agent.

Morgan lui sourit, lui savait parfaitement pourquoi il était arriver en retard et dans cet « état », ce n'était ni plus ni moins de sa faute. La vielle au soir, il l'avait traîné dans des boites et des bars branché, pour qu'ils s'amusent tout les deux. Derek voulait s'amuser, boire et draguer. Bien qu'ils soit en couple, Morgan trouvais très intéressant de taquiner son amant sur ce sujet. Bien-sur toute drague n'amenait à rien de « final » mais Spencer avait très vite compris les possibilités que ce petit jeu offrait et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils expérimentaient ce genre de soirée, mais d'habitude c'était le week-end et non en pleine semaine.

Tant qu'à rentrer dans le jeu de son Apollon, le petit prince s'amusait à le provoquer, en minaudant un peu trop devant, aussi bien des filles que des hommes, ce qui faisait à chaque fois regretter Derek de l'avoir amener dans tel ou tel bar à la mode. C'était un jeu, une compétition entre eux, lequel des deux arrivera à rendre l'autre jaloux le plus vite. C'était là que tournait leur petite manœuvre. Derek en bon dragueur et bon danseur n'avait pas de mal à se faire accrocher par toute les filles. Reid quant à lui jouait avec ses atouts et arrivait néanmoins à suspendre à ses lèvres plusieurs jeunes filles ou femmes voir homme, envieux du jeune mignonnet qu'ils avaient devant eux.

Ils se jetaient toujours des regards provocateur, sensuel et indifférent à la fois. En fin de soirée ils rentraient toujours ensemble, celui ayant perdu allant récupérer son amant. La première fois Derek s'était jeter sur Spencer et lui avait donner un baisé plus que passionner devant trois femmes étonner de cet élan soudain. Il avait murmurer un « je vous le reprend » d'une voix suave qui n'avait pas du laisser en reste la gent féminine. Spencer, lui s'asseyait sur les genoux de Derek et si il en ressentait le besoin, venait mordre le lobe d'oreille du beau mat, mais ça ce n'était que quand il avait bien bu, sinon jamais il n'aurais osé, quand Derek dansait, il allez se frotter à lui pour piquer la vedette à la femme qui lui avait accaparer son homme.

Arriver enfin chez l'un ou l'autre, ils se sautaient dessus comme des bêtes affamé, voulant satisfaire leur désir, leur passion, leur fougue en une folle nuit de sexe et de délice. Ils s'étaient provoquer toute la soirée et n'avaient qu'une envie, celle d'apaiser leur feu respectif. Autant dire que la veille au soir, c'était ce qu'il s'était passé et Spencer avait un peu trop abusé de l'alcool avant que Derek n'épuise son corps de jouissance et de caresse jusqu'au petit matin. Le brun habituer à ce genre de soirée n'avait eu aucun mal à se lever, contrairement au petit prince qui avait grimacer longuement avant de sortir un pied du lit. Derek l'avait embrasser avant de partir en premier. Jamais ils ne partaient ensemble au travaille, ne voulant pas éveillé les soupçon de Stauss, bien que leur collègues soient déjà au courant. Vie professionnel et vie personnelle devait être séparer et ils s'en tenaient à cette règle depuis déjà un an.

Reid évita le regard de l'agent et ouvrit le dossier qui était devant lui. C'était une affaire assez grave, une dizaine de corps avait été retrouver en à peine deux semaines. Le tueur était extrêmement rapide, il ne perdait pas de temps pour recherche ses victimes, sexe et ethnie confondu. D'après les marques sur les corps, il devait au moins les garder deux jour chez lui à les torturer avant d'en finir et de s'en débarrasser un peu n'importe où.

L'équipe conclut dans le jet, qu'il devait avoir entre 25 et 35 ans, et que son seul motif était une profonde haine pour le genre humain. Aucun point commun entre les victimes, juste une envie de torturer et une rage qu'il laissait exprimer sur les pauvres habitant du Michigan. Il fallait agir vite avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à quelqu'un d'autre.

Ils arrivèrent au bureau de Détroit et s'installèrent rapidement avant de se disperser, Émilie et Derek allèrent sur les scènes de crimes, JJ et Hotch auprès des proches des victimes et Spencer et Rossi chez le médecin légiste … à la fin de la journée, il était clair qu'ils n'avaient encore qu'un mince profil, les recherches n'avaient pas donner davantage d'élément concret à l'enquête et ils en restaient encore au stade des suppositions.

« On à bien bosser, mais on ne trouvera plus rien aujourd'hui. Annonça Hotch de son ton glacial habituel. Allez vous reposez à l'hôtel, demain on aura une dur journée tacher d'être en forme. »

L'équipe commença à partir, Émilie et JJ dormait dans la même chambre et Morgan et Reid en avait naturellement une pour eux aussi. Rossi et Hotch avait le privilège d'être tout seul grâce à leur status de chef.

Derek et Spencer montèrent leur sac de voyage dans leur chambre. Absolument épuisé, le docteur s'affala sur un des lits. Montrant clairement à Morgan que c'était de sa faute s'il avait autant envie de dormir alors qu'il n'était que 19h30.

- C'est horrible de bosser avec la gueule de bois ! Grogna Reid dans son oreiller.

- C'est ça de boire trois mojito, deux pina, une margarita, un sunrise, deux sex on the beach, sans parler de la tequila pur que tu tes enfilé. Ricana Morgan.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas arrêter ?

- Parce que tu es trop drôle quand tu es bourré. Mais en tout cas ton estomac à du cran, tu n'as même pas vomit et tu était bien chaud pour la suite.

- Ah bon ? de toute façon je m'en souvient pas. Provoqua Spencer.

- Ah oui ? Tu veux peux être que je te rappelle la folle nuit qu'on à passer ? Murmura Derek en embrassant doucement le cou de son amant et en glissant une main sous sa chemise.

- Hum, ce soir je dors Derek sinon je ne tiendrais pas. Refusa Spencer.

- D'accord mon petit prince.

- Bonne nuit. Fit-il en se glissant entre ses draps après avoir enfilé un vieux tee-shirt en guise de pyjama.

- Bonne nuit, my sexy boy. Fit Derek en embrassant les lèvres de Spencer qui lui rendit son baisé en l'entourant de ses bras avant de se retourner pour dormir.

Derek partie prendre une douche et revint observer son cher et tendre dormir paisiblement, il se glissa entre les draps du petit lit, logiquement une place, pour se blottir contre le corps chaud et si désirable de Spencer. Certes il avait envie de lui, mais préférais le laisser dormir plutôt que de le faire grimper aux rideaux une nouvelle fois, car après tout c'était assez éprouvant pour le frêle corps de Reid même si c'est souvent lui qui lui en demandais encore.

Le lendemain c'est avec plus de vigueur qu'ils attaquèrent la journée. Un nouveau corps avait été retrouvé et l'équipe était immédiatement partie sur les lieux. Le corps avait été déposé, ou plutôt jeter à coté de poubelle dans une ruelle, il avait été découvert par une étudiante qui voulait jeter son Starbuck Coffee vide. Il était recouvert de plastique et présentait des marques profonde de couteau.

- C'est Jeanne Kriswisse. Fit le shérif en voyant le visage de la jeune fille.

- Comment vous savez ça ? Demanda Derek.

- Elle est étudiante à l'école de police, je donne des conférences régulièrement et elle n'avait posé beaucoup de question, elle était très impliquer. Répondit-il avec une voix triste et désolé.

Reid était pencher sur le corps.

- Elle a été battue et on l'as poignarder, mais pire. Expliqua t-il. Elle a été violé par couteau.

- Violé par un couteau ? C'est horrible, qui peut faire une chose pareil ? S'horrifia le shérif Mc'swifft.

- Quelqu'un de clairement haineux. Fit Morgan.

- Peut être qu'il est impuissant. Proposa Émilie. Car c'est sur que c'était un substitue de l'acte sexuel. L'utilisation d'un couteau fait toujours référence au sadique sexuel, mais si en plus il cible les organes génitaux...

- Oui mais les autres victime on été violé mais pas par un couteau. Il serait devenue impuissant du jour au lendemain ? Souleva Rossi intriguer.

- Ce qui est sur c'est que sa rage est en train de monter. Dit JJ en croisant les bras.

- Elle présente bien plus de blessure que les autres victimes. Rajouta Hotchner.

- Peut être qu'il à utiliser des objets pour violé les autres. On alors peut être qu'il est impuissant mais prend des médicaments pour régler ce problème et là il n'en avait plus. Suggéra Spencer.

- C'est une piste à voir. Morgan appel Garcia et demande lui de faire une liste de toute les personnes prenant des médicaments pour les troubles de l'érection dans tout le Michigan.

- Ça vas faire beaucoup de monde Hotch. Fit Derek.

- Reid je veux que tu dresse le profil géographique de notre homme, on recoupera la liste avec les lieux. Morgan demande lui aussi de chercher toute les personnes qui on été maltraité dans leur enfance et tout ce qui vas avec. Rossi et JJ allez voir la famille de la victime et tenter d'en savoir plus sur elle. Moi et Émilie on va à l'école de police, c'est évident que ce meurtre est beaucoup plus personnelle que les autres, elle devait sûrement déjà connaître le ravisseur.

L'équipe se dispersa pendant que Derek appelait Garcia.

- La reine suprême écoute ?

- Salut beauté, j'ai besoin de tes doigts de déesse.

- Vas y dit moi tout mon chérie.

- Je veux que tu fasse la liste de toute les personnes ayant une médication pour des troubles de l'érection dans le Michigan.

- Ça vas faire du monde !

- Réduit la liste au personne entre 25 et 35 ans.

- C'est jeune pour avoir ce genre de problème. Mais la liste reste longue.

- Cherche toute les personnes qui on eu une enfance difficile, qui on un casier pour agression, viol, il à put être placer dans une famille d'accueil, ou n'as vécu qu'avec un de ses parents.

- La liste reste trop longue, j'ai 300 nom.

- D'accord, met là de coté, on la recoupera avec le profils géographique de Reid.

- Ça marche ! Dit moi, tu compte lui donner quand ? Demanda Garcia.

- J'ai peur qu'il le prenne mal. Répondit Derek inquiet.

- Pourquoi il le prendrait mal ? Ça fait déjà un an que vous êtes ensemble. Le rassura t-elle.

- Oui mais il ne veux peut être pas s'investir autant, il n'est peut être pas prés.

- Je pense que c'est toi qui a peur et qui ne te sens pas prés, même si c'est toi qui as eu l'idée. Tu l'as prise en or ou en argent ? Tu ne m'as pas dit.

- En argent, ça lui ira mieux. Ricana-t-il.

- C'est bien de l'avoir dans ta poche mais bon, faudrait penser à le lui donner.

- Je sais je sais, je ferais ça plus tard.

- Ne traîne pas trop.

- Allez à plus. Répondit-il en raccrochant.

Il mis la main sur sa poitrine, là où elle était rangé. Puis leva les yeux jusqu'à Reid qui discutait avec le médecin légiste à un trentaine de mètre de lui. Il lui fit signe pour qu'ils rentrent aux bureaux de police pour commencer le profil géographique.

Environ deux heures plus tard l'équipe se réunit au grand complet pour faire un rapport commun de la situation. Hotchner parla en premier, Garcia les écoutait en haut parleur.

- Ses amis et ses camarades de classe nous on dit que Jeanne était plutôt apprécier. Mais qu'elle se faisait parfois embêter par des étudiants jaloux de ses bonnes notes et de son implication.

- C'était une élève modèle, elle était gentille, elle sortait peu, et seulement avec ses amis les plus proche. Rajouta Émilie.

- On nous as donner la liste des personnes qui pouvait être agressive avec elle on qui on déjà eu des excès de jalousie à son égard. Après vérification, il n'y a rien de bien grave.

- Sa mère nous as dit à peut prés la même chose. Elle devait se rendre à une conférence la veille de sa disparition, mais elle n'as pas su nous dire de quoi il s'agissait, ou où ça ce situait. Fit JJ

- Elle n'as pas put retrouver le papier où sa fille avait vu qu'il y avait une conférence. Compléta Rossi.

- On n'as pas tirer grand chose d'autre, elle était anéantie.

- Et vous ? Vous avez trouver quelque chose ? Demanda Hotch à Reid et Morgan.

- J'ai fait le profils géographique, en fonction des lieux de disparition des victimes et des lieux où on à retrouver les corps, sur un rayons de 50 kilomètre j'ai put établir quatre zone où il pourrait se trouver. Je n'ai pas pu réduire malheureusement. Les lieux sont trop éloigné les un des autres. Répondit Spencer.

- On as aussi recouper toute les données avec les chemins où ils passent, pour aller au boulot, dans la salle de sport, les magasins favoris ect. Completa Morgan en sourcillant.

- Mais ça n'as aboutie à rien. Seulement trois des onze victimes avait l'habitude d'aller dans le même pressing. Mais pour toute les autres on à rien trouver.

- Alors on s'est penché sur les quatre zones, pour voir si sa collait avec le début de profils mais les quatre son des quartiers assez pauvre ou moyen. Deux d'entre elles possède des hangars. Fit Garcia.

- Vous avez croisé les nom avec la liste ? Demanda Hotch.

- On allaient le faire monsieur. Je m'en charge immédiatement. Répondit Pénélope. Alors attendez une seconde.

- La liste s'est réduite à 20 noms, tous répartie dans les quatre zones.

- Reid tu pense que c'est dans quel zone que pourrait être notre tueur.

- Hum difficile à dire, je choisirais la troisième, c'est la plus centrer, même si c'est là où il y a eu le moins de cadavre retrouver.

- Tu pense qu'il tuerait en dehors de sa zone de confort pour brouiller les pistes ? Demanda JJ.

- Non je ne dirais pas ça.

- Il est trop impulsif et désorganisé pour penser à ça. Fit JJ.

- On devrais faire une conférence de presse, il faut lui montrer qu'on à pas peur de lui, ça le poussera sûrement à commettre une erreur. Proposa Rossi.

- Je pense que c'est la meilleurs chose à faire pour l'instant. JJ contacte les média.

- Bien. Fit la blonde en attrapant le combiné du téléphone.

- Garcia cherche parmi les 20 personnes si il n'y en a pas un qui a été violé dans son enfance. Demanda la brune.

- Aucun.

- Il faut une voiture pour déplacé un corps. Fit Rossi.

- Ça réduit la liste d'une seule personne. Tout les autres on leur permit.

- Cherche ceux qui on un gros véhicule utilitaire ou du style 4x4. Demanda Morgan à sa reine.

- Cherche aussi au niveau de leur métier, si il ne conduise pas de petite camionnette des d'autre véhicules de ce genre.

- Ça n'enlève que cinq nom les amis.

- 14 c'est toujours trop.

- Préparons nous pour la conférence de presse on peu compter sur ça encore. Espérons que ça le fasse réagir. Intima le chef de l'équipe.

Tout le monde opina et aidèrent JJ à préparer son discours, et à continuer à chercher des éléments pour compléter le profils. Ils décidèrent de faire croire au tueur qu'il avait arrêter le mauvais gars et qu'il était en train de l'interroger. Cela devait faire réagir l'assassin qui n'aimerait pas se faire voler la vedette par un autre.

La conférence de presse passa. Il commençait à se faire tard et Hotchner envoya l'équipe se reposer.

- Moi j'ai super faim. Fit Spencer en se tenant le ventre.

- On à qu'à se trouver un petit restaut. Répondit Derek en le regardant saliver sur une affiche pour des bonbons.

- On peut venir avec vous ? Demanda JJ. Je doit avouer que moi aussi j'ai faim.

- Je te le fait pas dire. Rajouta Émilie.

L'équipe fila donc à la recherche d'une petite brasserie, d'un greek, ou n'importe qu'elle endroit où manger pour pas trop cher. La soirée se passa tranquillement, ils essayèrent de ne pas parler de l'affaire, ayant plutôt envie de découvrir des petit secret sur leur amis, ou savoir les quelques nouvelles de leur familles … Ils partirent ensuite se coucher, les journées étaient longue et une bonne nuit de repos leur ferait du bien. Tous espérait que le tueur réagirait à la conférence de presse.

Morgan serra Spencer contre lui l'attrapant par derrière et surprenant le plus jeune. Ils étaient dans leur chambre et venait juste de déposé leurs affaires. Il lui embrassa le cou doucement.

- J'ai envie de toi. Lui murmura t-il à l'oreille.

Reid tressaillit sous ces mots et frissonna quand Derek passa ses mains froide sous ses vêtements. Il se retourna et embrassa son amant en passant ses bras autour de son cou avant de se presser davantage sur son corps. Derek posa ses mains sur les fesses du plus jeune et commença à les masser, savourant ensuite un doux gémissement d'impatience. De manière rapide ils commencèrent à se déshabiller sans lacher les lèvres de l'autre. Ils tombèrent sur le lit en rigolant avant de venir frotter leur érection récente l'une contre l'autre.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Déçu Derek se redressa.

- C'est qui ? Demanda t-il à l'inconnue dériére la porte.

- C'est JJ, j'entre !.

- Non attend.. trop tard, JJ les vit coucher l'un sur l'autre torse nu.

- Ah pardon ! Désolé mais on à des nouvelles du tueur. Venez vite.

Rapidement les deux hommes s'étaient dégagé l'un de l'autre. Spencer avait sauter du lit pour remettre en vitesse ses vêtements tout en écoutant la blonde. Derek fit de même.

- On arrive. Dit-il.

Une fois de retour au poste de police, Hotchner leur dit là nouvelle.

- Il nous à répondu, apparemment ça ne lui à pas plus du tout de croire qu'un autre lui avait voler la vedette. Regarder.

Garcia envoya le fichier sur un écran. Un homme dont le visage était masqué était en train de battre et de torturer un adolescent qui était attacher et bâillonnée. La scène était extrêmement violente.

- On sais qui nous l'as envoyé ? Demanda Émilie.

- Non c'est un coursier qui nous à apporter le paquet, il dit qu'on l'as appeler pour qu'il vienne chercher la vidéo dans un parc et qu'il la livre ici. Fit Rossi.

- Il se fout vraiment de notre gueule ! Grogna Morgan.

- J'ai demandé à Garcia de venir immédiatement. Fit Hotch. Elle devrait pouvoir nous en dire plus sur la video. Morgan, Rossi et Émilie, trouver et interroger le coursier, il est repartie chez lui tout à l'heure. JJ assure toi que rien ne filtre à la presse. Moi, et Reid on vas tenter de trouver où il se trouve.

- Bien. Répondit l'équipe presque en cœur.

Garcia était enfin arriver, elle avait immédiatement brancher ses écrans et commencer à analysé plus en profondeur le cd que le ravisseur leur avait envoyé et la vidéo mais les résultats n'était pas concluant, le profils ne permettait pas encore de trouver le ravisseur et l'équipe commençait à être perplexe. Émilie et Rossi rentrérent.

- Morgan n'est pas avec vous ? Demanda Spencer.

- Comment ça il n'est pas avec vous ? S'interrogea Émilie.

- Bin il était partie avec vous. Fit JJ pour se justifier.

- Oui, on est allez interroger le coursier, mais il n'y avait que sa mère. Elle nous as dit qu'il n'y avait que deux endroit où il pouvait être, alors Rossi et moi on est allez dans le sud de Détroit, chez sa petite amie et Morgan dans le hangar où il entrepose des trucs. Comme on l'as trouver, Morgan à préférer rentrer pour vous donner un coup de main vu qu'il était plus proche du poste de police que de nous. Expliqua Émilie.

- Mais on ne l'as pas vu. Fit Hotchner.

- Depuis combien de temps vous l'avez eut pour la dernière fois ? S'inquiéta légèrement Spencer.

- Environ une heure. Fit Rossi.

- Sinon vous avez put tirer quelque chose du coursier ?

- Non rien !

- Bon, on avance pas, demain on ira interroger les 14 potentiels suspect.

- Agent Hotchner ! Appela le sherif. On as un nouveau corps.

- Où ça ? Demanda Reid en se préparant à modifier son profils géographique.

- Prés d'un hangar de la rue de l'Est. Répondit-il.

- C'était là qu'était Morgan. Percutât Émilie.

- Bon on y vas. Intima Hotchner. Garcia et Reid vous continuer à chercher des indices.

- Ok.

Le corps présentait les même marque que tout les autres. La victime s'appelait Matthew Hopper, il avait 25ans et venait d'ouvrir son restaurant. Hotchner appela Morgan, si logiquement il était dans la zone il devrait répondre, mais il ne tombât que sur son répondeur.

- Peut être qu'il est tombé sur le tueur. Suggéra Émilie en disant ce que tout le monde pensaient.

- Il nous aurait prévenue. Confia JJ.

- Ils se regardèrent. Hotch appela Garcia.

De leur coté Spencer et Pénélope discutait tranquillement tout en continuant leur recherche. Garcia savait qu'elle ne devait pas mêler le professionnel et le reste mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser des question au petit génie.

- Morgan et toi vous vous entendez toujours ? Demanda t-elle.

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Tu l'aime ?

- Oui. Dit Garcia, il y à un problème avec Morgan ? Il t'as dit quelque chose ? Demanda Spencer avec une léger touche d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Quel genre de chose ? Fit-elle perplexe.

- Bin est-ce qu'il t'as dit des truc sur moi, genre qui serait les début de la fin.

- Non bien sur que non ! Se précipita t-elle à répondre. Pourquoi tu t'inquiète ?

- Je sais pas il est un peu bizarre en ce moment, on dirais qu'il veux me dire un truc mais qu'il n'y arrive pas. Peut être qu'il veux me quitter mais ne sais pas comment s'y prendre. Expliqua t-il.

- Tu veux le quitter toi ? Demanda t-elle.

- Jamais de la vie. Réagit-il. Pardon, non non je ne veux surtout pas le quitter.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter à son propos, il t'aime de tout son cœur. Le rassura t-elle.

- Je l'espère bien.

- Pourquoi tu doute ?

- Ça fait un an qu'on est ensemble, c'est la première relation longue que j'ai, d'ailleurs dans un sens on peut dire que c'est ma première relation. J'ai peur qu'il se lasse de moi et me quitte. Se confia le plus jeune de l'équipe. Ça me terrifie.

- Oh mon chou tes trop mignon. Mais je te rassure, il est fou de toi. Le telephone sonna.

- Garcia ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Peut tu localiser le téléphone de Morgan ? Spencer se retourna en entendant ça.

- Je vous fait ça tout de suite.

- Il y à un problème Hotch ? Demanda le génie.

- Il ne répond pas au téléphone. Expliqua le chef d'équipe.

- Il est dans votre zone, attendez, à cinq mètre de vous.

Hotchner regarda autour de lui et bougea quelques bâches qui jonchait le sol et trouva le téléphone de Morgan.

- J'ai son téléphone, mais pas Morgan. Dit-il gravement. Spencer s'écroula dans un fauteuil, sous le regard perplexe et inquiet de Garcia.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? Demanda t-elle prudemment.

- On rentre.

Hotchner envoya Rossi chez le médecin légiste et les autres rentrèrent au poste de police. Spencer les regard inquiet essayant de cacher son inquiétude grandissante. Morgan ne semblait pas se trouver dans le coin où il était allez, ils avaient retrouver un corps dans la zone, victime du tueur qu'il essayait d'attraper et son portable était tomber. Tout laissais supposer que Morgan s'était fait attaquer par l'unsub. Autant dire que l'équipe angoissais en particulier Reid, que chacun surveillait du coin de l'oeil. Rossi arriva.

- Alors ?

- Les même blessures que pour toute les autres victimes mais il semble avoir calmer sa rage, il y avait moins de coup de couteau que pour Jeanne, il faut croire que soit il la connaissait, soit qu'elle l'avait énerver au préalable. Expliqua le barbu.

L'équipe continua de chercher. Environs six heures plus tard, Garcia réveilla les membres de l'équipe qui s'était légèrement assoupit pendant la nuit.

- Un coursier est passé, il dit qu'on l' as appelé à 5h du matin pour qu'il livre quelque chose à la police. C'est une nouvelle vidéo.

Tout le monde se réveilla et se redressa en vitesse pour voir ce que l'unsub leur avait envoyé. Garcia lança la vidéo. Tous regardèrent attentivement, choquer de ce qu'il voyait tandis Spencer s'écroulait sur un fauteuil les larmes au yeux.

La nouvelle victime c'était Morgan.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous à plut, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)

à la prochaine pour la suite ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Me voilà après un bon bout de temps avec la suite ^^ j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. c'est un chapitre très découper on voit à la fois ce qui se passe du coté de Reid et du coté de Morgan. je change aussi de point de vu plusieurs fois. Donc ça ne donne pas un texte très homogène mais tant pis ^^

Allez Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Derek avait mal à la tête, après s'être prit à coup de batte en fer, il s'était évanouie et maintenant qu'il se réveillait en papillonnant des yeux, il avait l'impression que ce n'était plus qu'un éboulement de pierre dans son crane. Il sentais du sang séché sur sa tempe puis réalisa progressivement où il se trouvait. Entouré de béton, dans une pièce sans fenêtre, attacher solidement à une chaise fixé au sol. Il regarda autour de lui, c'était sale, ça sentait la mort, le sang, l'humidité et la moisissure. Il comprit rapidement qu'il était la nouvelle victime du ravisseur et se rappela très clairement avoir trouver un corps et quelqu'un partir de la ruelle. Immédiatement il l'avait courser, arme au poing en hurlant qu'il devait s'arrêter. Mais il s'était tromper de suspect et en passant dans la ruelle il s'était fait attaquer par un homme qui avait surgit d'entre deux poubelles, il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir qu'il s'écroulait déjà.

000

- Pourquoi, vous l'avez laissez tout seul ? Pourquoi ? Grogna Reid en guise de reproche à Émilie et Rossi, perdant totalement son sang froid après avoir vu Morgan.

- Écoute Reid, on était prit par le temps, c'est lui qui a décidé qu'on se séparent.

- Oui mais..

- Reid. Grogna Hotchner. Rentre à l'hôtel, ça ne sert à rien de faire des reproches sur ce qui est déjà fait, ce n'est la faute à personne.

- Oui mais si ils étaient rester avec lui ça ne serait pas arriver. Répondit-il.

- REID ! Réprimanda Hotchner. Tu reviendra quand tu sera calmé !

Le plus jeune se leva énerver, prit son manteau de manière agressive en lançant des regards noir et partit jusqu'à l'hôtel. Une fois arriver, il s'écroula sur le lit, il y avait un tee-shirt de Derek posé en vrac, il le prit et le mit sur son visage avant d'être envahie de son odeur, il se mit à pleurer en geignant.

- Ne le prenez pas personnellement. Fit Hotchner à l'équipe à propos de Reid.

- Non ne t'en fait pas, il est inquiet c'est pour ça. Répondit Rossi.

- Allez reprenons nos recherches, Garcia je veux que tu cherches toute les informations possible et inimaginable sur nos quatorze suspects, je veux tout connaître de leur vie ! On vas t'aider.

000

Derek essaya de défaire ses liens, les cordes qui le maintenait était très serrer et il avait peu de marge de manœuvre. Il s'énerva en ne parvenant pas à se libérer avant d'entendre la porte en métal, en face de lui, s'ouvrir il aperçu un homme entrer, grand et costaux, le crane rasé.

- C'est un beau morceau que j'ai là ! Ricana l'homme en tournant autour de l'Apollon de chocolat. Un flic en plus.

Derek grogna de protestation quand il sentit le froid de la batte de fer contre son cou. L'homme le regardait méchamment et il n'aimait pas du tout ça, mais pas question de se laisser dominé par ce monstre. Ce dernier finit par le frapper violemment au visage. Derek poussa un crie en encaissant le choc et sentit rapidement le sang coulé sur sa langue. Il encaissa trois autre coup dans le ventre et toussa tant bien que mal pour reprendre son souffle.

L'homme ricanait, il avait l'air de s'amuser à faire ça.

- Je m'appelle Aston ! Ricana-t-il. Si je te dis mon nom, c'est pour quand tu me suppliera que je te tue. Dit-il en donnant un violent coup dans le genoux de Derek pour illustrer ses propos.

Derek aurait tant voulu lui répondre, mais bâillonner ça devenait plus difficile de prendre la parole. Il se contenta de grogner sous la douleur en essayant d'être le moins expressif possible, pour ne pas satisfaire. Aston sortie une paires de ciseaux de sa poche et commença à découper le tee-shirt moulant du brun, affichant un sourire pervers à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle parcelle de la peau de Morgan était dénudé. Une fois son petit travaille finit il sortit de la pièce laissant frissonnant de froid sa victime, mais revint bien vite avec une nouvelle batte en bois. Le brun écarquilla les yeux, si ça n'avait été qu'une simple batte de base-ball en bois il aurait préférer, mais disons que celle là était quelque peu customisé, avec des clous pas enfoncer au maximum. Il contracta ses muscles, en respirant fortement avant de recevoir le premier coups dans les cotes. La douleur le fit grimacer, c'était vraiment douloureux surtout quand qu'un clou s'était largement enfoncer sous sa peau.

- Je crois que je commence à prendre goût avec des flics ! Ricana Aston.

Derek reçu quatre autre coups, il gémit de douleur et regrettait de s'être fait avoir comme un bleu dans cette ruelle. Il voyait déjà quelques plaies saigner.

Aston repartie une nouvelle fois et revint une bonne heure après avec deux objets. Une camera et un sceau. Il reçu le sceau d'eau et de glace sur la figure et grimaça. Puis en ricanant le bourreau mit une cagoule sur sa tête et lança la camera. Derek comprit à cet instant, qu'il n'aurait pas de répit avant longtemps.

000

Quel horreur, je vis dans un cauchemars ! Pourquoi Derek, pourquoi lui ? Je me replongeais dans son tee-shirt, en ne pouvant retenir mes larmes et mes sanglots. Quand j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à ma porte de chambre. Ça devait être Hotchner qui venait me réprimander pour mon comportement injuste. Je savais bien que ce n'était ni de la faute d'Émilie ni celle de Rossi. Mais sur le coup je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de dire ça même si je ne le pensais pas vraiment. Je me dirigeais vers la porte en essuyant autant que possible mes larmes. Ça devait bien faire une heure que je pleurais, inquiet et bouleverser par la situation je devais avoir les yeux rouge. J'ouvris la porte et vis Garcia.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demandais-je d'une petite voix.

- Oh mon lapin ! Elle me prit dans ses bras, et je réalisais que pour elle non plus ça ne devait pas être facile de voir Derek en danger.

- Toi aussi tes nerd on sauté ? Essayais-je en prenant un ton plus ou moins drôle.

- Non, je suis venu pour te parler, écoute on ne le retrouvera pas si tu ne nous aide pas !

- Mais Hotchner m'as écarter de l'affaire.

- Le temps que tu te reprenne.

- Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais. J'ai peur. Avouais-je.

- Moi aussi, mais oh, c'est pas la veste de Derek ça ? Dit-elle en détournant la tête de moi pour regarder sur une chaise une veste.

- Si, il avait trop chaud alors il est partie la déposer tout à l'heure. Expliquais-je.

Elle se dirigea pour prendre la veste et s'assit sur le lit en m'invitant à m'asseoir aussi. Elle fouilla dans une poche et je me demandais intriguer ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire. Elle me regarda et commença à me parler de l'amour que Derek me portait, qu'il ne voudrait pas me voir abandonner comme ça. Mais moi j'étais intriguer par sa récente fouille. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avais dans cette poche de veste qui pouvais autant l'intéresser. Je la coupais.

- Tu cherchais quoi dans sa veste ?

- Rien ! Se précipita t-elle en bafouillant.

- Allez dis moi, il y à un truc ? Insistais-je.

- Mais non rien. Je te jure. Répondit-elle avec des tremblement dans sa voix. Elle mentais.

Je me saisit de la veste et commença à fouiller avant de trouver une petite boite.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandais-je. Elle prit une grande respiration.

- Derek voulais te l'offrir, mais il avait peur que tu refuse. Il l'as depuis deux semaine dans sa poche. Il ne me là même jamais montrer. Il t'aime tu sais. Me dit-elle avec une voix peu assurer, comme si elle révélait quelque chose qu'elle ne devrais pas.

- C'est quoi ?

- Je lui est fait promettre de te la donner à la fin de l'affaire.

J'étais inquiet, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? C'était quoi ce petit manège, je ne comprenais rien à rien Derek voulais m'offrir quelque chose ? Mais quoi ? Pourquoi ne pas le faire directement au lieu d'attendre ? De quoi pouvais t-il bien avoir peur ? J'ouvris la petite boite et découvrit un bague en argent, un anneau plutôt simple, légèrement décorer et fin.

- Une bague ? La regardais-je intriguer encore moins sur de ce que je devais penser.

- Écoute, il t'aime, il t'aime tellement tu sais, à tel point qu'il m'as dit que pour rien au monde il ne voudrait quelqu'un d'autre à ses coté que toi. Même si ça ne fait qu'un an, il en est sur à 100% non que dis-je à 200%. Il voulait te l'offrir en gage de son amour et de sa fidélité pour toi et si j'ai bien comprit, jusqu'à sa mort. Mais il avait peur que tu trouve ça ridicule ou que tu ne soit pas près à t'investir et que tu le rejette. Tu sais il n'as jamais été très confiant sur ses sentiments. M'expliqua t-elle.

Je la regardais avec attention et tentais de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Puis je serrais fortement l'anneau dans ma main et me recroquevillais sur moi même. Je la sentais s'étonner de mon comportement, mais elle ne dit rien. Je relevais alors la tête et la regardais en pleurant. Elle sursauta. On aurais dit qu'elle avait manquer un battement de cœur, elle avait l'air bouleverser avec ses lèvres colorer légèrement entrouverte.

- Moi aussi je l'aime, moi aussi je veux vivre avec lui, jusqu'à.. le plus longtemps possible. Dis-je en essuyant mes larmes avec mon bras et en reniflant.

Elle sourit de soulagement et décrocha un de ses nombreux colliers, enleva un pendentif farfelu et me desserra avec difficulté la main pour prendre l'anneau. Elle le glissa dans la chaîne et me l'attacha au cou. Je l'as regardais faire, légèrement inquiet qu'elle me prenne l'anneau. Je le regardais une nouvelle fois, pendu à mon cou et vit quelque chose en plus. Sur l'intérieur il y avait graver « D to S ». Mes lèvres tremblèrent.

- Comme ça tu l'aura près de ton cœur. Me dit-elle. Aller viens, Derek à besoin de nous ! M'encouragea t-elle.

Je me levais et là remerciait. Je n'allais pas laisser un salaud faire du mal à la personne la plus chère au monde pour moi. Garcia sembla satisfaite de mon nouveau regard.

Après quelques excuse, on se remit tous au travaille. Ce serais bientôt le matin et nous pourrions enfin aller interroger les quatorze suspects. Pour retrouver Derek.

000

J'étais épuisé, j'avais atrocement mal, j'avais soif. Ce salaud d'Aston ! Il n'avait pas lésiner sur les coups. Je sentais mon sang couler le long de mon arcade sourcilière, ma lèvre fendu et sensible gonflait en réponse au coup, mon corps meurtrit laissait apparaître les premier bleu et mon sang commençait à sécher. Je n'avais qu'une envie, celle de revoir Spencer, de le prendre dans mes bras et de lui dire Oh combien je l'aimais. Il devait probablement se faire un sang d'encre, j'étais sur que ce connard avait envoyé la vidéo à mes équipiers comme il l'avait fait pour la jeune femme que je venais de trouver. J'avais été si imprudent, je m'en voulais tellement. Mais il fallait que je tienne, pas question de crever ici, pas question de laisser mon amour seul. Pas question de me laisser battre par cette ordure.

Le fauteuil commençait à être désagréable, il était atrocement dur et mon immobilité accentuait la douleur de mes muscles quasiment paralyser. Je pouvais entendre la télévision, c'était plus un brouhaha qu'autre chose mais j'arrivais tout de même à entendre quelques mots et je put notamment repérer l'heure. 4H du matin, il devait s'être endormit. Ça me laissais un peu de temps pour souffler avant que les tortures ne reprenne.

000

7h30 du matin, l'équipe étaient prète à aller interroger les suspects Rossi et Émilie irait d'abord voir Grant Meyer au Nord Ouest, Hotchner et JJ Luc Stelton au Sud Ouest.

- Et moi ? Demanda Reid.

- Toi tu reste ici avec Garcia à continuer de trouver des indices, et tu iras voir le médecin légiste quand il aura autopsier la nouvelle victime. Répondit Hotchner.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je pourrais aller interroger Aston Gramer ou bien Victor Belto que sais-je ? On iraient plus vite. Protesta le plus jeune de l'équipe.

- Non tu es trop impliqué ! La discutions est close, appelle nous quand tu as du nouveau. Gronda le chef d'équipe.

Reid serra les dents et saisit l'anneau qu'il avait cacher sous ses vêtements. Il détestait être mis de cote de cette façon, mais tant pis.

Les deux interrogatoires ne donnèrent rien et les deux groupes se dirigeait déjà vers deux nouveaux suspects. Reid avait appeler le médecin légiste qui lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas terminer son boulot. Quand enfin il put y aller, elle lui indiqua qu'elle avait retrouver des trace de sperme et avait immédiatement lancer une recherche, mais cela prendrais du temps. Autrement le corps présentait les même trace de torture que les autres victimes, seul supplément, cette fois si il l'avait étrangler à plusieurs reprise sans pour autant la tuer. Les trace sur son cou témoignait par quatre niveau de couleur ses dire. Il appela son équipe pour leur donner les nouvelles données. Ils espéraient vraiment que le sperme retrouver sur la victime les aides à découvrir le suspect. Encore faudrait-il qu'il soit dans une base de donnée.

- D'accord Reid ! Fit Hotchner. On vas interroger Aston Gramer tu nous rejoins ?

- Je croyais que je ne pouvais pas, que j'étais trop impliquer.

- Après autant d'interrogatoire on commence à fatiguer, un regard neuf ne nous fera pas de mal.

- J'arrive ! Indiqua Reid avec précipitation.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute, ils étaient devant la maison de Gramer. Hotchner regardait Reid taper de pied de façon nerveuse pendant que JJ téléphonais avec Émilie pour recevoir les dernières données des interrogatoire du coté de Rossi et la brune. Un fois terminer c'est avec détermination qu'il allèrent frapper à la porte du suspect.

* * *

Alors ça vous à plut ? n'hésitez pas me laisser une petite reviews ^^ ca fait toujours plaisir j'espère arriver à poster la suite rapidement.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à tous, je tiens à m'excuser pour l'attente un peu longue pour ce chapitre j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire enfin bref j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous ne me trouverez pas trop dur avec Derek.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

- Aston Gramer ? Demanda Hotchner après avoir frapper à la porte du ravisseur de Derek.

- Oui ? S'interrogea t-il en prenant un air étonné.

- Nous somme du FBI, je suis l'agent Hotchner, voici l'agent Jareau et le docteur Reid.

- FBI ?

_Flash Back_

Aston était en train d'enfoncer des aiguilles sous la peau de Derek. Ce dernier gémissait de douleur, ça faisait bientôt une heure qu'il était en train de subir cette torture et commençait à devenir fou. Le psychopathe semblait s'amuser mais déchanta quand il entendit quelqu'un à frapper à la porte. Il ignora d'abord, mais comme ils ce faisaient insistant, il se leva et grogna en frappant Derek au visage pour laisser exprimer ça frustration.

Il partie de la pièce et revint avec une seringue. Derek écarquilla les yeux et gesticula pour l'empêcher de le piquer.

- Calme toi sale fils de pute ! Hurla Aston en frappant une nouvelle fois Derek. C'est un calmant.

Il réussit finalement à le piquer et le brun ferma bien vite les yeux. Il était dans les vapes. Aston sortit et alla ouvrir la porte.

_Fin Flash Back_

- On peut entrer ? Demanda JJ d'une voix douce pour donner confiance à l'homme.

- Je préférerais pas ! Grogna Presque Aston.

- Je vais devoir insister. Gronda Hotchner.

Aston les laissa entrer et ils commencèrent à lui poser des questions. Reid se promenait dans la maison en prenant soin de noter tout ce qu'il pouvait dans son esprit tout en posant plusieurs questions lui aussi.

000

« C'est là voix de Reid ça ! » Réalisa Derek en combattant l'état comateux dans lequel il était. Alors ça y est ils l'avaient trouver ! Il allait pouvoir sortir de là, embrasser son chère et tendre pendant que cette ordure irait croupir en prison. Il discerna les paroles de ses coéquipiers. Ils ne lui posaient que des questions. Quand est-ce qu'ils allaient passer à l'action ? Il n'en pouvait plus lui.

Puis il réalisa, ils ne savaient pas encore que Aston était le coupable. Il tenta le plus possible de faire du bruit. Si lui pouvait les entendre alors eux aussi pourrait l'entendre. Il faisait de son mieux malgré la fatigue, la douleur, le calmant, le bâillon sur la bouche et son corps attacher solidement. En vain, ils ne semblaient pas l'entendre, Il essayait pourtant d'appeler son amant, son chef et son amie. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues quand il comprit que les agents allaient repartir. Non ce n'était pas possible, si proche du but et au final rien du tout. Aston arriva après quelques minutes.

- Hahahaha, je suis le plus fort. T'as vu tes potes ni on vu que du feu. Ils sont trop con. Rigola-il.

Derek le regarda avec un plein regard de défit et de haine, il pleurait toujours.

- Quand j'en aurait finit avec toi, j'irais peut être m'occuper du gringalet. Je suis sur qu'il appréciera ce que je lui réserve ce soit disant docteur ! Hahahaha.

Derek réagit vivement et avec beaucoup plus de rage malgré son état comateux ! Jamais il n'accepterait que ce salaud touche à un seul et unique cheveux de SON docteur.

- Maintenant que tes idiots de collègue sont partit, je vais pouvoir m'occuper de toi à fond mon'p'ti gars ! Ricana-t-il.

Il partit de la pièce et revint avec plusieurs outils.

000

- Reid ? Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Demanda JJ en le voyant soucieux.

- Je ne sais ! Ce Gramer, il est bizarre.

- Crois moi pas plus bizarre que tout les autre qu'on est allez voir. Répondit-elle.

- Oui mais je ne le sens pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il y à un truc qui cloche.

- C'est peut-être juste une impression. Fit Hotchner.

Ils arrivèrent au poste de police.

- Bon récapitulons ce qu'on à maintenant. Fit Rossi.

- On peut déjà enlever 8 des suspects, ils avaient tous un alibis que Garcia à pu vérifier. Répondit Émilie.

- Le labos n'as toujours pas donner les résultats des tests ADN ? Demanda Reid.

- Non ça prend du temps il nous as dit qu'on aurait sûrement la réponse ce soir. Il à dit qu'il resterais jusqu'à les avoir. Expliqua Garcia.

- Bien reposons nous ! Tout le monde est fatigué et il reste au moins 5 heures avant d'avoir les résultats.

Tout le monde se leva et rejoignit l'hôtel pour tenter de dormir un peu. Spencer était totalement miner, mais s'écroula bien vite dans les bras de Morphée.

000

Derek se sentait humilier. Allonger sur le sol, toujours attacher et quasiment nu il regardait dans le vide en espérant que son équipe arrive rapidement. Aston ne le garderait pas bien longtemps il le tuerait sous peu. Il essaya de bouger et arriva à se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Ses reins était douloureux, ce que Aston venait de lui faire subir était horrible. Son bourreau c'était débrouiller pour le maintenir immobile, ou tout du moins bien attacher après l'avoir détacher de la chaise. Il l'avait violer, souiller plus d'une fois. Derek comprenais enfin pour de vrai ce que les victimes ressentaient. Il avait eu si mal et maintenant se sentais si poisseux. Il n'avait rien put faire, il n'avait pu que subir et supporter jusqu'à ce que ça ce finisse. Quand enfin il l'avait laisser, c'était quand il avait entendu son ventre gargouiller. Aston avait eu faim et était donc partie mais lui il crevait la soif et la faim bien plus que n'importe qui. Ça le laissait dans un état comateux. Il ferma les yeux un instant.

Aston revint après une bonne heure et commença à le frapper de toute ses forces. Derek ne pouvait pas se défendre.

- Alors c'est qui le plus fort espèce de connard ! Hurla t-il dans un excès de rage et d'excitation.

Morgan encaissa les coups mais au bout d'un moment s'évanouit sous la fatigue et la douleur.

000

Reid se réveilla d'un coup en sursautant et en haletant. Il venait de faire un cauchemars, Derek le tuait avec une épée. Ça lui avait fait franchement peur. Il se reprit en entendant de vif bruit de pas dans le couloir avant que sa porte s'écrase sur le mur et qu'il vit apparaître son chef.

- Reid ! On sais qui est le coupable ! Allez go on vas sauver Morgan. Hurla t-il.

Il vit JJ et Émilie passer dans le couloir. Il sauta rapidement du lit et courut avec eux jusqu'au poste de police pour se préparer à agir.

- C'est qui ? Demanda Reid.

- Aston Gramer. Répondit-il.

- QUOI ! Hurla Spencer. Mais on était juste à coté tout à l'heure ! Il n'en revenait pas. Ils avaient été si proche et n'avaient rien vu.

- Je sais, allez ne perdons pas de temps.

Dans la SUV Spencer essayait de recharger son pistolet mais tremblait trop. Et si ils arrivaient trop tard ? Une fois arriver, il sortit de la voiture le plus rapidement possible suivit de ses collègues qui ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vif. Il laissa le soin à Hotchner de défoncer la porte et hurla FBI en suivant de prêt son chef. Ils entendirent des bruits et toute l'équipe se dirigea vers la source. Rossi ouvrit la porte et Spencer pénétra en premier s'arrêtant en plein chemin avant d'être bousculer par ses collègues qui se placèrent armes au poing autour de Aston qui tenait un Derek inconscient en bouclier.

- Aston Gramer ! Lâchez le immédiatement ! Intima Hotchner.

Reid avait les larmes au yeux. Son métis était couvert de blessure, il avait du tant souffrir.

- Jamais je lâcherais se fils de pute de flic. Hahaha ! Vous étiez si proche et vous n'avez rien vu vous n'êtes qu'une bandes d'incapable. Rigola Aston

- Il tient un couteau. Prévenue Émilie en voyant l'arme blanche dans les mains du ravisseur.

- Vous arriver trop tard ! Il est mort. Ricana-t-il. Spencer sentit ses larmes couler. C'est pour ça que je peut faire ça.

Avec son couteau Aston poignarda Morgan et entailla tout le flan du métis.

- ARRETE ! Hurla Spencer hors de lui.

- Quoi qu'est-ce que tu veux petite pute ! Tu veux que je continue ? Il entailla une nouvelle fois Derek.

- LACHE LE. Grogna le jeune docteur. Primo il n'est pas mort. Son sang coule. De cette manière il rassurait les membres de l'équipe qui n'aurait pas comprit. Ensuite si il était mort ! Rien ne nous empêcherait de tirer et de te faire la peau.

Le ton de la phrase de Spencer impressionnait ses collègues. Jamais ils n'auraient penser l'entendre prononcer de tel mots. Ils voulaient tirer mais il y avait trop de risque de toucher Morgan. Hotch voulu parler mais Spencer le coupa.

- Pose ton arme ! Et écarte toi de Derek ! Intimât-il avec une larme sur sa joue.

- JAMAIS JE NE ME SOUMETTRAIT. Hurlat Aston.

Il brandissait son couteau prêt à trancher la gorge de Derek quand un coup de feu partie. Aston s'écroula et par la même occasion Derek toujours inconscient aussi. Spencer se précipita sur son amant et en oublia d'écarter le couteau d'Aston. JJ s'en occupa. Tout le monde regardaient Reid. Le moins expérimenter en tire de l'équipe avait cueillit les lauriers en visant juste. S'en était presque irréel, mais ils remerciaient cette soudaine habilité bien que la prudence avait été subtilement écarter de la partit. Hotchner et Émilie se précipitèrent eux aussi au coté de Morgan pendant que Reid les larmes au yeux tentait de faire reprendre conscience à Derek en oubliant toutes les règles de premier secours.

- Reid pousse toi il faut appuyer sur les plaies pour les empêcher de saigner.

Le plus jeune se décala, laissant ses coéquipiers faire. Rossi appela les gars de l'ambulance qui arrivèrent le plus vite possible.

- Spen..cer ? Murmura Derek en ouvrant légèrement les yeux.

- Oui c'est moi ! Tu es sauvé ne t'inquiète pas tu es sauvé. Pleura t-il de soulagement.

Il fut cependant rapidement écarter pendant que l'équipe médical s'occupait de lui. Ils le sortirent rapidement suivit de Spencer qui voulu monter dans l'ambulance.

- Non vous n'aller que gêner, laissez nous faire. Lui ordonna un des médecins.

Rossi posa une main sur l'épaule de Reid pour l'empêcher de protester. Ils étaient soulager d'avoir sauver Derek, et espéraient qu'il s'en sorte de ses blessures. Toute l'équipe alla à l'hôpital rejoint rapidement par Garcia affolé autant que soulager. Il ne fallait plus qu'attendre que les médecins sortent du bloc opératoire. Et leur dise les nouvelles.

Spencer priait intérieurement pour que Derek s'en sorte.

Au bout de trois bonne heures à se ronger les sang l'équipe vit un médecin arriver pour leur parler. Tous se levèrent rapidement. Voyant leur inquiétude le médecin se précipita à les rassurer.

- Sa vie n'est plus en danger !

- Oh mon dieu ! Éclata Garcia en essuyant des larmes de soulagement.

- Mais j'ai plusieurs chose à vous dire. Tout d'abord il à eu beaucoup de chance. Il à manquer de peu de se faire couper l'artère fémorale. Là on aurait rien pu faire il aurait perdu trop de sang. Ses blessures son quand même grave mais on est arriver à le stabiliser. Il est très faible, il n'as pas manger ni bu pendant deux jours. Il y à dans son organisme des traces de calmant. Son corps est couvert de divers blessure il à plusieurs os casser et beaucoup de bleu et d'ecchymose surtout au niveau du visage et du ventre. Il à subit beaucoup de torture d'après ce que j'ai pu voir et a à mon avis énormément souffert. Je dois aussi vous dire qu'il à été violer, plusieurs fois. Mais il n'as rien dont il ne pourrait pas se remettre. Il aura sûrement besoin de votre aide aussi. Expliqua le médecin.

Les membres de l'équipe soupirèrent, soufflèrent, pleurèrent. Spencer cru sentir son cœur s'arrêter il pinça ses lèvres et essuya plusieurs larmes et sanglots.

- On peut aller le voir ? Demanda t-il.

- Il à besoin de beaucoup de repos. Vous pouvez entrez dans sa chambres mais ne le réveillez pas ni ne rester trop longtemps. Revenez demain pour lui parler quand il sera réveillé. On lui à donner un sédatif aussi.

Toute l'équipe entra et regardèrent Derek endormit. Il était enfin de retour parmi eux. Spencer s'assit sur une chaise près du lit. Il prit la main du métis dans la sienne. Elle était chaude et ainsi il pouvait voir qu'il était vraiment vivant. Garcia vint embrasser son meilleurs ami sur la joue en prenant soin de ne pas le réveillé. Émilie et JJ se regardèrent avec un œil malicieux, souriant de voir leur famille de nouveau réunit. Rossi aussi souriait et regarda Hotchner entrer après quelques minutes.

- Reid ! Le plus jeune se retourna. Le médecin t'autorise à dormir ici cette nuit si tu le souhaite, pour veiller sur Morgan.

- Merci ! Dit Reid avec une lueur dans les yeux.

Bientot le médecin les rappela à l'ordre et leur demanda de ne pas s'éterniser. Ils partirent donc laissant Reid et Morgan seul. En intimant au docteur de prendre soin de leur ami, ce qu'il promit.

Il s'allongea sur la petite banquette après avoir doucement poser ses lèvres sur celle de Derek et s'endormit paisiblement.

* * *

Perso je ne le trouve pas terrible terrible se chapitre mais j'arrive pas à le modifier alors je l'ai poster comme ça.

j'espère que ça vous à plut quand même ^^ n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis (positif ou négatif) ^^ et à bientôt pour la suite.


End file.
